¿Te Pongo Nerviosa?
by Alitzel
Summary: La observó a los ojos, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y en el momento en que comenzó a morder su cabello lo entendió de inmediato. -¿Estás nerviosa Ally?-Ella negó repetidas veces, pero ya era demasiado tarde. / -Me encanta que te pongas nerviosa, y aún más si yo soy el causante- / One-Shot.


Hola! ^^

**Soy nueva en este fandom, **espero que este One-Shot sea de su agrado ;)

Antes de empezar** los personajes no me pertenecen, **son solo de** Kevin Kopelow, Heath Seifert ** y** Disney Channel , **sin embargo** la histria es de mi autoría y la realizo sin fines de lucro. **

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer**

* * *

**¿Te Pongo Nerviosa? **

**Capítulo Único**

Las notas del piano inundaban el ambiente, acompañado de la voz del rubio, que se encontraba sobre el banco, justo al lado de la castaña, quien agregaba, a cada tanto, una nota musical al azar.

Mientras ambos tecleaban, sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente. En ese momento todo pareció detenerse, se observaron a los ojos, quedando café contra café. Ally parpadeó varias veces, para luego volver la vista a las partituras, mientras un tono rojizo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Austin la observó de soslayo, mientras releía la letra de la canción, luego una sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente en sus labios.

-¿Te gustó la canción?-

El rubio le regaló una mirada.

-Si Ally, está perfecta, pero… -

Austin tomó las partituras entre sus manos, y las observó por unos segundos.

-¿Crees que debamos alargarla? ¿O quizás cambiarle algo?-

Ella se arrimó más hacia él, observando la letra. En eso el rubio la observó de nuevo, se veía tan concentrada.

-¿Qué dices Austin?-

La castaña seguía con la mirada fija en la hoja, para luego clavarle la mirada nuevamente, pero esta vez sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerla. Tomó un mechón de cabello y lo metió en su boca e inmediatamente comenzó a morderlo repetidas veces, mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

Le preguntó, mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla, trazando pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

Ally retiró el mechón de su boca.

-¿Queee? ¿Yo nerviosa? Por favor… -

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia.

-Yo diría que si lo estás. Es más, podría decir que… -

Detuvo sus palabras, para concentrarse un poco en su reacción.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

Ella colocó ambos ojos como platos, ¿Él la había descubierto? Parpadeó, para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, eso era imposible. Se metió nuevamente el mechón en la boca, mientras hacía un gesto negativo.

-Me parece lo contrario-

Esta vez ella pudo sentir su aliento dar de lleno contra su rostro, mientras los ojos del rubio se encontraban fijos en los rosados labios de su compositora.

Desde hacía mucho había soñado con probarlos de nuevo, pero no se había dado la ocasión, porque siempre estaban en compañía de Trish y Dez, pero al parecer hoy el destino le sonreía.

Su mano continuaba trazando círculos en su mejilla, hasta que el rubio reordenó el mechón, que la castaña retenía en la boca, tras su oreja. Ante esa acción Ally dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

Le preguntó en un susurro, cuando solo lo separaba escasos centímetros, pero esta vez él no la dejó articular palabra, porque el rubio había presionado los labios de la castaña con los suyos propios.

Austin comenzó a mover sus labios, mientras ella se encontraba en estado de shock, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Le acarició la mejilla repetidas veces, hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario.

Al separarse, Ally lo observó impresionada, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, por otro lado el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír por la imagen que poseía ahora su compositora.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos, intentando recuperar el aire y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par. Continuaba estática.

Austin se colocó de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero antes de dar un solo paso, se volteó, encontrándose de nuevo a ese par de ojos café. Se colocó a su altura para decirle en un susurro.

-Me encanta que te pongas nerviosa, y aún más si yo soy el causante-

Le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de abandonar la sala.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la regresó a la realidad, observó la puerta unos segundos, para luego tocar sus labios con asombro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

**Dejen un review y comenten lo que quieran :)**

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :)

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
